Papéis Invertidos
by J. Hillstone
Summary: A casa de James e Lily é atacada. Voldemort em pessoa aparece e lança um feitiço desconhecido em James, que poucas horas depois acorda no hospital, porém, sem lembrarse de nada. O que Lily era fazer?


** Papéis Invertidos**

-Vá, Lily! Fuja! – Berrou um jovem rapaz. James Potter.

-Não! Eu vou ficar! – Lily era mesmo irredutível, teimosa. Teimosia que, por pouco, não mudou sua vida.

Os dois estavam em casa, quando ouviram barulhos da Morte invadiam a Mansão, localizada em Godric's Hollow. Mais um ataque; mais um para a lista.

James pedia para que Lily deixasse a casa, mas a esposa teimava em não ir, em não abandoná-lo. Sim, era perigoso, mas a ruiva também lutaria, afinal, era ou não uma auror?

Feitiços viam de todos os lados. Maldições cruzavam a sala. Jatos de luz verdes e vermelhos.

Lily duelava com Belatriz Lestrange. James com Rodolphus Lestrange. O outro, que jazia inconsciente no chão, era Avery.

Até que um feitiço, laranjado, lançado por um vulto preto, que acabara de chegar, atingiu James. Sua face tomou um tom avermelhado. Tombou no chão.

Lily olhou em direção a porta. Voldemort encarava-a. Um corpo magro, a pele branca (ou seria pálida?), os olhos grandes e vermelhos, as pupilas semelhantes às de um gato, um nariz chato como o das cobras e fendas no lugar das narinas.

A ruiva pareceu não se importar com a presença do mais temido bruxo das Trevas. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do marido. Tocou-lhe, as mãos geladas e suadas. Aparataram.

Lily achava-se sentada numa desconfortável cadeira no St. Mungus, o hospital dos bruxos.

Logo que chegaram, os curandeiros, uma espécie de médicos, trataram de cuidar de James. Para Lily, seus ferimentos, pequenos arranhões e cortes, não importavam. Só queria saber como James ia ficar.

Os curandeiros levaram-o para um quarto particular, mas não deixaram Lily entrar. Só restou a garota contatar Sirius, Remus e Peter, amigos seus e de James.

Sirius, que também era auror, veio quase instantaneamente. Saiu do Ministério sem nem mesmo consultar seu superior, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Remus, que se encontrava na Sede da Ordêm da Fênix, chegou logo em seguida do amigo. Peter, porém, demorou-se um pouco para chegar.

-Fique calma, Lily. Logo, logo vai poder entrar e ver James... Vai ficar tudo bem. Com certeza ele está ok; não é qualquer feitiçozinho que derruba o Pontas – consolou Remus, entregando uma xícara de café a Lily, que sorriu, fracamente, em agradecimento.

Sirius, até então, não pronunciara-se. Todos sabiam que ele e James eram quase como irmãos. Andava de um lado para o outro, com os braços cruzados.

Peter comia alguns biscoitos oferecidos pelo Hospital. Tinha os olhos arregalados, as vestes amassadas. Parecia assustado.

O sol nascia. E nada de notícias de James. Nenhuma sequer. O tempo passava devagar para Lily.

Já eram quase oito horas da manhã quando Marlene McKinnon, curandeira-chefe, saiu do quarto de James. Ela e Lily eram muito amigas. Porém, Marlene dirigiu-se a Sirius primeiro. Conversaram durante um ou dois minutos. Sirius entrou no quarto.

Encontrou um James semi-acordado, os olhos quase fechados. Sirius Aproximou-se da cama do amigo.

-James? – Perguntou, incerto.

Não houve resposta. Tentou de novo.

-James?

Mas antes que alguma outra coisa pudesse acontecer, a porta escancarou-se, e Lily entrou correndo, sendo seguida por Marlene, que lançou um breve olhar a Sirius.

-Oh, James! Estive tão preocupada e... – começou a ruiva, sentando-se na beirada da cama e segurando a mão de James.

-Eu... onde estou? – Indagou o moreno. Tinha a voz fraca e rouca.

-Está no St. Mungus, James... – respondeu Lily, docemente.

-Quem... quem são vocês? O que houve? – Tornou a perguntar James.

-James, pare de brincar! Estávamos todos preocupados e...

-Lily... – chamou Marlene.

-Lene, oh, Lene, como ele está? – Perguntou Lily, levantando-se.

-É justamente sobre isso que quero lhe falar. James perdeu a memória... Não se lembra de mais nada... oh, sinto muito, Lily – explicou a morena, abraçando a amiga.

De início, Lily não reagiu. Só deixou-se ser abraçada por Marlene. Passado alguns minutos, retornou para perto da cama do marido e disse, com um tom de súplica:

-James... diga que se lembra de mim... ham? Diga...

-Não... não me lembro de nada...nada.

Lily não suportou ouvir tais palavras. Saiu correndo quarto afora, sendo seguida de perto pela melhor amiga. Jogou-se numa cadeira. Sabia que Remus e Marlene falavam com ela, mas não ligava, nem ao menos importou-se em ouvir o que diziam. Apenas chorava.

Sirius não saiu correndo atrás de Lily, como fez Marlene. Permaneceu no quarto, calado. O silêncio, passado vários minutos, foi quebrado por James.

-Quem é ela?

-Pontas... não se lembra?

-Pontas... ah, ok, deixa. Mas não, não me lembro de absolutamente nada. O que era para eu lembrar? – James sentou-se, com certa dificuldade, em sua cama.

Sirius conjurou uma cadeira ao lado da cama do amigo e sentou-se. Limpou a garganta e pôs-se a falar.

-Hm... Seu nome é James Potter. Você tem vinte e três anos. É auror, assim como eu. Eu sou Sirius Black, vinte e dois anos, seu melhor amigo. Seus outros melhores amigos são Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

-Ok... mas continuou a não me lembrar de nada.

-Você está aqui porque foi atacado, ontem à noite, por Comensais da Morte, e, pelo que sabemos, o próprio Voldemort lançou-lhe um feitiço. Feitiço que fez você ficar inconsciente.

-Certo... e quem é... aquela moça ruiva? – Perguntou James, tentando absorver todas as informações.

-Bonita, não?

-Sim... muito... mas quem é ela? – Tornou a perguntar.

Sirius preferiu não responder. Acenou com a cabeça para o amigo e saiu, sem dizer palavra.

Encontrou-se com os outros. Lily havia parado de chorar, mas tremia incontrolávelmente. Abraçou Sirius.

-Sirius... oh... como ele está? Já se lembrou de... de...

-Não, Lily... sinto muito... apenas... apenas contei a ele... _algumas _coisas... – Sirius estava pálido. Lily entendeu que Sirius não havia falado sobre ela; achou melhor assim.

Durante as semanas seguintes, James continuou sem se lembrar de nada.

Lily passou a visitá-lo todo dia, porém, apenas quando estivesse dormindo. Ficava sentada ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Levava-lhe livros, para não ficar entediado. Mas quando dava sinais de acordar, saía do quarto, mas continuava no Hospital, esperando.

Sirius apenas podia ficar duas horas com James. Era o máximo que Moody havia lhe permitido; já estavam sem dois aurors – Lily e James -, não poderiam se dar ao luxo de ficar sem mais um.

Peter ia vez ou outra. Remus ia quase sempre.

Três semanas depois do ataque, tudo continuava na mesma. James, sem lembrar-se de nada, Lily, sofrendo muito.

Certa noite, quando estava em casa, separando mais algumas coisas de James para levar ao Hospital, Lily acabou abrindo um baú há muito esquecido.

Livros e mais livros enchiam-no. Porém, não eram livros comuns. Não eram livros comuns para os bruxos. Mas para os trouxas... sim, Contos de Fadas.

Lily pegou um deles e sentou-se em sua cama. Começou a lê-lo. A Bela Adormecida. Relembrou-se da época em que era criança, antes de ir para Hogwarts.

Leu mais alguns outros livros, perdendo a noção do tempo. Só quando já eram quase nove horas que foi para o St. Mungus.

Foi informada por Marlene que James já dormia. Entrou, silenciosamente, com medo de acordar o moreno, no quarto e sentou-se, como de costume ao lado do amado.

Começou a se lembrar dos tempos de escola. Ah, e pensar que já o "odiara"! Que já haviam brigado tanto! Lembrou-se de tudo o que ele e seus amigos, Os Marotos, haviam aprontado; lembrou-se daqueles tempos de paz.

Lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto. Tentou fazê-las pararem. Era impossível. Aproximou seu rosto do de James. Encostou seus lábios nos dele, suavemente.

Já não se importava mais que ele acordasse. Na verdade, até desejava isso. Queria poder ouvir sua voz novamente.

Saiu do quarto, ainda chorando.

Na manhã seguinte, James acordou e deparou com Sirius ao seu lado.

-Eu... eu sonhei... com a moça ruiva... ela me beijava e... parecia tão _real..._

Sirius não respondeu. Saiu correndo do quarto e encontrou Lily no corredor.

-Lily... você beijou o James noite passada? – Perguntou, esbaforido.

-Eu... hm, é... beijei, sim.. – a ruiva parecia encabulada.

-Ele sabe. Bem, na verdade, acha que sonhou com isso. Olha... você não acha que já está na hora de conversar com ele? É o momento ideal... agora... tchau – finalizou Sirius, empurrando Lily quarto adentro.

A garota aproximou-se da cama de James. E James parecia confuso. Ia falar algo, mas Lily colocou o dedo em seu lábio. Beijou-o, novamente. James correspondeu.

Quanto tempo durou o beijo? Não sei. Mas para Lily parecia uma eternidade. Amou aquele momento, assim como amava James.

Separaram-se e encararam-se nos olhos. Havia um quê de desejo nos olhos de ambos.

-Lily...

Não é preciso dizer que James recuperou a memória, assim como a Bela Adormecida acordou com o beijo de seu príncipe. Só que, no caso, os papéis foram invertidos.

* * *

**N/A: Oláa! Esperam que tenham gostado!! Escrevi numa breve onda de inspiração... Ficou boa?Razoável?Péssima?Horrível?Podre? Então deixe uma review dizendo o que achou!Já sabe, o botãozinho sexy te espera!**

**Bjos,**

**J.Hillstone**


End file.
